magicofanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruna
Character Information is the female protagonist of the fanon series Magico: Wings of the Prince and the fiancée of Ace Hawk. She is a White Magician with a special healing magic, the Heart of Malpighiales, that allows her to use the energy released by one's soul to heal the target from disease or possession. Appearance Haruna is a beautiful young woman. She has average height and weight. She has brown hair, which she keeps as a single braid, with a pink ribbon on the beginning. She has hazel brown eyes. Her natural beauty can someone play against her, as she can be sometimes a victim of harassment, as in the first chapter, where two guards were trying to flirt with her, until Ace stepped in. Haruna wears a very simple outfit. She wears a long, pistachio green dress, with puffy sleeves. She also wears a straw hat, with a pink stripe, that, on the back, ends as a ribbon. Gallery Personality Haruna was, before meeting Ace Hawk, a timid, shy and quiet young lady. She rarely talked with others, as she mainly socialized with her workplace friends or relatives. She walked with her head down, as if she was unhappy, but, the truth is, that she was not. Her way of being transmitted an image of sadness, that, in fact, didn't exist. However, after meeting Ace, that saved her from the guards, she was happier than ever. She smiled more often, because she was somehow amazed. One factor for this shift of emotions was the discovery of Ace's magical abilities. She never had witnessed magic in front of her, even though she was aware of its existence. Once she met Ace, she was also much more sociable, and was able of creating new friendships and relationships with greater ease. She gained a very good friendship with Ace and his friends, namely Ignis, Ace's fire friend. Throughout time, she developed a crush on Ace, who was, to her, enchanting, her "Prince Charming". She was in awe with him, he charmed her with his mannerisms, his attitude, his only being pleased Haruna's heart. However, at first she was insecure of her feelings towards him, because he showed no signs of having mutual emotions towards her. Their love was finally revealed, when, after the Championship of Magic, Ace and Haruna kissed for the first time. History Plot Overview Abilities Heart of Malpighiales : A magic that allows the user to extract soul mana to cure injuries and curses. It is a White Magic Ability (a healing magic) that summons forth the image of a female saint with a starry halo. She places the giant halo around Haruna and the target, creating a powerful shield. The saint then places her hands in a praying position, closes her eyes, and gradually, gathers Soul Mana (mana generated by the power of one's soul), including Haruna's, that enters the protective dome. The mana is seen gathering on the target's body, healing him/her from injuries or curses. However, the time that it takes to do so depends on the gravity of the curse or injury. Equipment Summoning Scroll : Gallery Relationships Ace Hawk: Ignis: Professor Almond Mole: Trivia *Her name, in kanji (榛名), means "hazelnut name". *Due to her personality, she likes to write her name in Hiragana, instead of the default Katakana. Quotes Major Battles References Navigation Category:Female Category:White Magician Category:Magician Category:Characters Category:Protagonists